<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仲夏夜的我们 by auretrxxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511442">仲夏夜的我们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis'>auretrxxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好奇怪，当初那个每天追着他跑的爱哭鬼鼻涕虫，怎么突然变得这么漂亮？ </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仲夏夜的我们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/01</p><p>今年的夏天似乎比往年来得更加炎热。</p><p>门铃响起的时候，电脑上李帝努的角色正好被对手一枪爆头而死，连日的高温天气更让他内心的烦躁更甚，泄愤似的把眼镜摘了往桌上一扔，黑着脸前去开了门。</p><p>门外站着一个背着双肩包的男孩，被突然打开的房门吓了一跳，一双杏眼瞪得圆圆的，目光越过了李帝努试探地向屋内望去：“请问这里是李帝努家吗？”</p><p>得到了肯定的回答后，男孩的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，笑着露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，抬起手想去摸李帝努的头：“哇，你都长这么高了啊…”</p><p>李帝努下意识地躲开了他的手，皱着眉盯着对方隐约有几分面熟的脸，却始终对不上号：“你是…？”</p><p>男孩落空的手尴尬地握住了书包肩带，笑容变得浅了一些：“阿姨没有提前跟你说过吗？我是仁俊，黄仁俊。”</p><p>李帝努摇摇头，侧过身让黄仁俊先进来坐，给他倒了杯水，然后给自家老妈发去一条质问的消息。</p><p> </p><p>等待回复的期间，李帝努抬起眼偷偷打量黄仁俊，那人怀里抱着大大的双肩包，双手捧着水杯，低下头小口小口地喝着水，柔软蓬松的发丝温顺地搭在额前，整个人都显出一种乖巧的姿态，一双眼却好奇地四处张望着。不知道想到了什么，他瘪了瘪嘴，微微鼓起的脸颊肉看起来很软。</p><p>黄仁俊，黄仁俊，黄仁俊。</p><p>李帝努盯着那个软乎乎的酒窝，在心底一遍又一遍地默念这个生疏又熟悉的名字，遥远的记忆逐渐清晰，像一株青色的藤蔓破土而来，还裹挟属于夏日的热气。</p><p>他才想起他们曾经有过那么一个炎热的，形影不离的夏天。不休的蝉鸣，闷热的微风，从大片的树影之间落下隐隐绰绰的阳光，还有牵着他的那双小小的手，稚嫩的童音脆生生地喊他“诺诺弟弟”。</p><p>……黄仁俊。</p><p>他们有多久没见了，七年？八年？或者更多？与黄仁俊有关的部分在他的记忆里已经被放置了太久，也难怪他一时之间想不起来。</p><p>李帝努已经长高了好多，肩膀变宽了，声音也变得低沉了，可是黄仁俊怎么好像永远不会长大，不打一声招呼就从他落了尘的回忆里跑出来，突然出现在他的面前。</p><p>还是习惯带着一股没头没脑的开朗突然靠近他，用那双明亮而湿润眼睛注视着他，而那个单薄的肩膀，正好可以整个人严丝合缝地被他搂进怀里。</p><p>李帝努被自己的想法吓了一跳。</p><p>手机正好在这时发出“叮咚”一声的提示音，屏幕亮了起来，显示短信送达。</p><p>【仁俊说要来韩国玩几天，还记得吧？以前和你一起玩过的那个俊俊哥哥^^】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/02</p><p>捡起了回忆的李帝努再面对黄仁俊时总有种难言的尴尬别扭，他本来就不是话多的性格，何况他们俩再次见面的场景实在算不上美好。</p><p>“那个，我妈让你这段时间住我这里。”</p><p>为了给即将到来的高三做准备，李帝努的整个假期都排满了补习班，还在距离学校和补习班不远的地方单独租了房子住。</p><p>李帝努尴尬地将手掩在嘴边咳了咳：“咳，我平时要上补习班会很忙，但是……”</p><p>“没事没事！我自己看着玩就好，绝对不会麻烦你！”黄仁俊没等他说完，急急忙忙地摆手，颇为贴心地划清了界限。</p><p>……但是，你需要的话，我可以请假陪你。</p><p>李帝努张了张嘴，最终还是把后半句话咽了回去，陪着黄仁俊一起把客房整理了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，黄仁俊就出门了，没跟李帝努打一句招呼也没留下一张纸条，倒是给他留了一份中式早饭。</p><p>李帝努在补习班一整天下来没听进去多少，上着上着课就忍不住走神，与黄仁俊有关的回忆像是被抽出来的磁带，越扯越多，越扯越乱。</p><p>他想起他和黄仁俊第一次见面时，黄仁俊一个人趿着拖鞋哒哒哒跑下楼来给他们开门，他盯着那张尖尖小小的脸看了半天，憋出一句“谢谢姐姐”。</p><p>黄仁俊听到他的话不仅没有高兴，还像是受到很大冲击似的，咬着下唇瞪了他三秒，然后“哇”地一声哭了出来。</p><p>李帝努被他惊天动地的哭号声吓呆在了原地，半晌才皱着眉开口道：“流鼻涕了，好脏。”</p><p>他说完这句话黄仁俊哭得更凶了，整张脸憋得通红，不知道是难过还是气的，最后李帝努被他妈押着说了三遍“俊俊哥哥对不起”才算完。</p><p>“没关系，我原谅你了，诺诺弟弟。”黄仁俊哭得一抽一抽的，话语间还带着呜咽，却还是固执地要来拉他的手。</p><p>第二天黄仁俊就吵着去理发店，没理会他妈的痛心疾首，把自己的乖巧妹妹头给推平了。</p><p> </p><p>“叮咚——”</p><p>老妈的短信准时到达，告诉他晚上补习班放学后等黄仁俊一起去家里吃顿饭，她迫不及待想要见到暌违已久的好姐妹家的小朋友了。</p><p>“要吃辣炒年糕的人举手！”放学铃一响，李楷灿就单肩挎着包蹭过来，推着李帝努往外走，“呀李帝努，这次轮到你请了。”</p><p>李帝努从兜里掏出钱塞进李楷灿手里：“喏，你们去吧，我今天就不去了。”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>李帝努笑眯眯地指了指街对面那个身影，语气有几分炫耀的意味：“姐姐来接我放学，拜拜。”</p><p>“……李帝努什么时候有了个男姐姐？”李楷灿无语地问道，只换来罗渽民的一个耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/03</p><p>在家里吃过了晚饭，俩人一起慢慢往李帝努的出租屋走，黄仁俊一路埋着头玩手机，好几次差点撞电线杆上，李帝努看不下去，伸手揽着他的肩膀往前走。</p><p>偷偷瞥了黄仁俊的手机屏幕一眼，李帝努开始没话找话：“跟谁聊天呢？聊这么入迷。”</p><p>“没谁。”</p><p>好吧，换个话题。</p><p>“今天玩得怎么样？”</p><p>“还成。”黄仁俊抬头看了他一眼，把李帝努的手从自己肩上拿开了，“我自己走就行。”</p><p>说毕，黄仁俊往旁边靠了一点，跟李帝努拉开了一截距离，走到了他的前面去。</p><p>李帝努不是傻子，自然能感觉到这两天黄仁俊对他的客气和疏远，他盯着黄仁俊的背影，有点不知所措：“黄仁俊，你很讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“一般般吧，就跟你差不多。”</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊没回头，他的语气装得稀松平常，心底却憋着一口闷气。</p><p>他想起李帝努离开的那天，他一厢情愿地对李帝努说“下一个夏天见”，然后站在家门口，像一只被遗弃的小动物，眼巴巴地望着对方的身影慢慢走远。</p><p>真的好傻。</p><p>傻到会喜欢上那个第一次见就把他弄哭的人，整个夏天都没有眼色地围着他转，分开后也从来没有忘记过他，哪怕在一个又一个过去的夏天里终于觉察出那人当时的应付和不耐，却还是忍不住想来见他，好傻。</p><p>黄仁俊想着想着心底就涌起一股无可名状的委屈，虽然知道是迁怒，却还是无法避免地开始埋怨对方。</p><p>什么都不知道的白痴李帝努，根本就不记得他也就算了，昨天一见面还臭着一张脸吓唬人。</p><p>“可是，我不讨厌你啊。”李帝努不知道什么时候走到了黄仁俊的身旁，低沉而富有磁性的声音就在他耳边响起，黄仁俊内心一跳，一转头就对上了那人的眼睛。</p><p>好近。</p><p>李帝努的目光慢慢地扫过黄仁俊的明亮湿润的眼，直挺秀气的鼻梁，最后落在那片柔软红润的唇瓣上，露出了一点困惑的表情。</p><p>好奇怪，当初那个每天追着他跑的爱哭鬼鼻涕虫，怎么突然变得这么漂亮？</p><p>长大和情窦初开，每一件事都好陌生，好奇怪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/04</p><p>“黄仁俊，我好像挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>“……你在开玩笑吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊呆滞地盯着李帝努那张面色如常的俊脸，吓到大脑停止运转，究竟是李帝努疯了还是他疯了，什么叫做“我好像挺喜欢你的”？？？</p><p>始作俑者却完全不顾及他的心情，平静地投掷下一个更大的炸弹：“可以追你吗？”</p><p>“不行！”黄仁俊想也不想就一口回绝，推开李帝努不断靠近的胸膛，转身就走，“搞什么，李帝努，我们昨天才刚见面，完全不熟，而且就在十分钟前，我们还在互相讨厌对方！”</p><p>李帝努加快脚步追上了他：“严格来说，我们很多年就已经认识了，而且你妈妈和我妈妈是好朋友，所以我们这算世交。还有，我从来没说过讨厌你。”</p><p>“所以呢，你根本不记得我是谁了。”</p><p>“记得的。第一次见就在我面前哭了，睡前喜欢讲鬼故事吓我，可是每次讲完都不敢回自己房间睡觉一定要挨着我一起睡，上厕所的时候还经常因为屁股太小掉进……”</p><p>“停停停stop！！”黄仁俊没好气地打断他，“你就不能记我点好？”</p><p>“没第一眼就认出你的事情我道歉，那你现在可以给我一次将功补过的机会吗？你们东北人不会这么小心眼吧？”</p><p>这怎么还上升全体东北人了呢？那我要不答应岂不是给东北人抹黑了？这算盘打挺好。黄仁俊停下了脚步，抱着手臂斜睨了李帝努一眼：“你打算怎么个将功补过法？”</p><p>李帝努被他问住了，他没有喜欢过别人，说实话不太知道要怎么追求一个人。</p><p>“……只要你开心，让我做什么都可以。”</p><p>“真的？做什么都可以？”黄仁俊乐了，伸出手指去勾那人下巴，“那先叫声俊俊哥哥来听听。”</p><p>李帝努的脸颊瞬间飘上粉色，神情有些尴尬：“能不能换一个？”</p><p>“嘁——”黄仁俊不满意地收回手，充满怨念地小声嘀咕，“连这都不愿意，以前明明一口一个俊俊哥哥叫得那么顺口的…”</p><p>“俊、俊俊哥哥……”李帝努整个人都变红了，声音细如蚊呐，却还是顺着他的意叫了，叫完就挫败地捂住了脸。</p><p>黄仁俊看得心软，伸手去揉他的脸：“真乖，来，俊俊哥哥牵着你走。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊发现自己还是低估了李帝努的行动力，第二天李帝努就向补习班请了假，要带黄仁俊去汉江公园骑自行车，尽管最后因为黄仁俊不会骑车而不了了之。</p><p>对于李帝努打着追求他的旗号旷课的行为，黄仁俊十分头疼，结果那人轻飘飘地来了句考前自学三天的话全校前十不成问题，语气十分平淡，表情极其无辜，黄仁俊劝学的话直接哽在了嘴边。</p><p>李帝努没领会到黄仁俊复杂的心情，拿着不知道哪里搜罗来的游客指南，指着地图问他想去哪里玩：“明洞？弘大？还是南山塔？”</p><p>等了半天没等到黄仁俊的回答，李帝努转过头看他，与他对上视线后，弯了弯眼睛，“嗯？”</p><p>长大后的李帝努跟小时候相比变得很不一样，面无表情时的五官很容易就透出一股不近人情的冰冷，黄仁俊无意间提起过还是怀念小时候那个甜甜的牛奶小泡芙，他便开始最大化地利用自己的优势，一双弯月般的笑眼又绵又软，从里向外蔓延出无尽的温柔。</p><p>这是很聪明的战术，黄仁俊每次都被他的笑眼迷得脸红心跳，慌乱得手足无措不说，面对他的得寸进尺更是一次比一次无原则心软，等到了晚上睡前再回想起来，只能懊恼地捶枕头，自己当时怎么就傻不愣登地着了道了呢。</p><p>黄仁俊挫败地发现，初恋，果然是无可战胜的啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/05</p><p>黄仁俊来得突然，李帝努又被久别重逢的怦然心动砸得晕晕乎乎，过了好几天才后知后觉地想起来问他怎么就这么一个人跑到韩国来了。</p><p>黄仁俊正盘着腿坐在李帝努家客厅的沙发上啃炸鸡啃得满嘴流油，一边抱怨没有啤酒的炸鸡毫无韩式夜宵风味，在听到他的问话后愣了一瞬，才慢吞吞地开口。</p><p>“我爸妈在闹离婚，家里像战场，所以才想一个人逃出来散散心。想来想去，还是遇见你的那个夏天最开心了。”</p><p>彼时他们已经有过很多次或深或浅的交谈，算得上是知心朋友，李帝努却还是感觉到了不知所措，笨拙地不知道该如何安慰对方。</p><p>黄仁俊不喜欢气氛突然变得这么沉重的感觉，眨了眨眼佯装落寞的样子：“可惜某人根本就没有认出我，啊，看来只有我一个人在乎呢。”</p><p>李帝努自知理亏，无奈地接受他的奚落，忽然起身换了鞋，抛下一句“等我一下”就出门了，十分钟后回到了家，手里提着的袋子里装着几罐啤酒。</p><p>“哇——”黄仁俊接过了啤酒，面上掩不住喜色，“不是说韩国未成年不让喝酒吗？还是你脸太臭吓到人家便利店店员不敢找你要身份证？”</p><p> </p><p>李帝努租的房子顶楼有一个很小的天台，黄仁俊拉着他一起上了天台，很少女情怀地想象着两个人望着夏夜的星星，一边喝酒一边聊天的美好画面。</p><p>可惜李帝努的酒量实在太不给面子，黄仁俊自顾自地倒完了苦水，一转头李帝努已经双颊飘红，靠在他肩膀上傻乎乎地咧嘴笑。</p><p>黄仁俊不敢置信地再三确认那人手边有且只有一个空啤酒瓶的事实，千杯不倒东北人被李帝努的烂酒量惊到了，晃了晃他的肩膀：“喂李帝努，你还清醒吗？”</p><p>李帝努软着身子地倒进了黄仁俊的怀里，抬头看向他时目光朦胧，盯着他看了半天，很用力地点点头：“嗯…！你是…仁俊……”</p><p>黄仁俊刚松了一口气，李帝努在他怀里拱了几下，忽然凑近了他的脸，淡淡的酒气在他们俩的鼻息间弥散开来。</p><p>“姐姐……”李帝努的神情里有种莽撞的天真，又有心怯的忐忑，少年变成迷路的小男孩，倚在他的怀里，抓着他的手臂问他，“姐姐今天有一点喜欢我吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊只当这是醉后的撒娇，无奈地哄他：“嗯，有一点吧。”</p><p>李帝努被哄得很好，凑过来亲他，湿润柔软的唇很轻地在他的嘴角擦过，低低地说：“我也喜欢姐姐。”</p><p>千杯不倒的黄仁俊，竟然醉倒在一个浅浅的吻里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/06</p><p>黄仁俊昨晚睡前祈祷过，希望李帝努醉后的记性可以像他的酒量一样差，一觉醒来什么都不记得。</p><p>然而当黄仁俊隔天早上看到那双一半犹疑一半欣喜，又在与他对上目光的瞬间匆忙移开的眼睛时，他猜测上帝并没有听到他的祈祷。</p><p>李帝努醒来时还有些恍惚，昨晚发生的种种他都记得，但他又无法确定这一切究竟是真实发生过的，还是酒精作用下幻化出的一个美梦，忍不住频频看向黄仁俊。</p><p>黄仁俊尴尬得脸热，假装没发现李帝努探究的目光和他的欲言又止，埋着头匆忙吃完早饭就催着对方去上补习班。</p><p> </p><p>李帝努懵懵懂懂地被黄仁俊赶出自家家门，但下课回来的路上还是打包了一份麻辣烫，吃完晚饭还给黄仁俊泡了杯蜂蜜柚子茶。</p><p>“那我去写数学作业了哦？”</p><p>黄仁俊一转头就看到李帝努扒在他房门口，眼巴巴地盯着他，又有点不忍心，朝对方招招手喊他过来：“有什么想问的，快点问，问完再去写作业。”</p><p>李帝努愣了愣，憋了一整天的问题却突然变得难以开口，见他半天不说话，他在心底叹了口气。</p><p>他想，算了吧，关于过去的所有疑问和芥蒂在这个瞬间真的还有那么重要吗，已经对李帝努心软过这么多次，也该挥白旗认输了。</p><p>“喜欢过你，这件事是真的。”</p><p>“…那现在呢？”</p><p>黄仁俊被李帝努严谨的时间观念气笑了，压着李帝努的后颈靠近自己，仰起头去吻他。</p><p>他们俩在这方面都是初学者，一个短暂的亲吻就足以意乱情迷，黄仁俊舔了舔嘴唇，垂眼盯着李帝努笑起来：“舌头，好软。”</p><p>李帝努被他逗得害羞，红着脸又用力地亲了回去，俩人交缠的舌尖温柔地角逐，缱绻地厮磨。</p><p> </p><p>两人拥抱着一起倒在床上的时候，李帝努感觉到了下腹涌起的热流，硬挺的性器抵在黄仁俊的腿间，赤裸裸地将他的欲望传递给对方。</p><p>到了这个时候黄仁俊还不忘逗他：“数学作业不写了吗？”</p><p>“唔…反正我、本来就不喜欢数学。”</p><p>俩人呼吸间的热气几乎要将彼此灼伤，黄仁俊拉下了他的裤子，伸手握住他已经抬头的硕大阴茎，缓缓撸动起来。</p><p>李帝努的小腹瞬间紧绷了起来，排列整齐的腹肌形状变得更加明显，下身忍不住随着黄仁俊的动作上下起伏。</p><p>套弄的动作越来越快，黄仁俊的指尖刮过他敏感的龟头，李帝努忍不住闷哼了一声，绷直了身体在黄仁俊的手心一股一股地射出浓稠的精液后，失神地轻轻喘息着。</p><p>黄仁俊抽了两张纸把自己的手擦干净后，忽然想起个很重要的问题：“……那个，你会吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”李帝努脸上还带着情事后未消的余韵，迟钝地反应了好一会儿，才呆呆地答道：“不知道……”</p><p>“我也不会，不过要有套子和润滑剂才行。”听到黄仁俊的话，李帝努直愣愣地起身穿好裤子，红着脸跑下楼买安全套和润滑剂去了。</p><p>黄仁俊躺在柔软的床上，望着天花板笑了出来，心想他绝对是疯了，可他不想停下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/07</p><p>李楷灿和罗渽民在得知李帝努跟黄仁俊交往后对他隐瞒自己的童年情史这件事非常不满，李帝努懒得反驳那根本不存在的情史，他争不过李楷灿，乖乖地掏钱给他俩一人买了一根热狗赔礼道歉。</p><p>“那个，你姐姐…不是只是过来度个假吗…嘶好烫…！”李楷灿被刚出炉的热狗烫得直吸气，一边嚼一边口齿含糊地说开口问他。</p><p>李帝努明白他的言下之意，李楷灿平时虽然没心没肺地闹腾，其实内心想的比谁都细，这一点倒是和黄仁俊挺相像的，同样的问题黄仁俊也问过他。</p><p>他笑了笑没说话，李楷灿以为他被自己戳中痛点，伸手揽着他手臂腻着声音道：“算了，打游戏去，李哥带带我。”</p><p>“不去，姐姐在街对面等我。”</p><p>李楷灿笑面微僵：“那周末网吧？”</p><p>“周末和姐姐约好了一起去看电影。”</p><p>“滚滚滚吧你这个爱情的奴隶！”</p><p> </p><p>李帝努没跟李楷灿说过，现在激烈刺激的电子竞技还不如跟黄仁俊手牵着手一起走回家给他带来的幸福感高，更何况他和黄仁俊还有更激烈更刺激的事情可以做。</p><p>……算了，有些事，处男是不会懂的。</p><p>李帝努颇为真情实感地替自己的发小忧伤了一把，黄仁俊注意到他的走神，不满地用手指挠他手心：“喂，有没有在听我说话啊李帝努。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“不是用你的数学测验成绩打赌了嘛，你赢了，愿望是什么？”黄仁俊发誓自己下次一定戒赌，谁能想到李帝努不喜欢数学还能考满分啊！</p><p>“愿望？”李帝努挑了挑眉，微笑地看向黄仁俊，“那就亲我一下吧，现在。”</p><p>“现在？！”黄仁俊转头看了一圈街上的来来往往的行人，心想李帝努果然是个疯子。</p><p>“啊快点儿！”这段时间李帝努跟着黄仁俊学了不少零碎的中文，不知道是不是学霸buff加成，不仅儿化音发得极其标准还能巧妙运用在各种场合变相撒娇。</p><p>黄仁俊没办法，拉着他走到了街灯旁没有人的阴影处，让李帝努闭上眼，仰起头贴上了他的唇。</p><p>李帝努悄悄睁开了眼，看到黄仁俊垂下的睫毛微微颤抖着，不知怎么的忽然想起很多年前的那个夏天，黄仁俊抓到一只蝴蝶，捂在掌心里，献宝似地要送给他。</p><p>这个夜晚忽然变得好安静，李帝努听到蝴蝶在自己的胸口轻轻振翅的声音，由他的心脏向外延伸出一场巨大的蝴蝶风暴，而此刻他们站在暴风眼中心，无声地依偎着拥吻。</p><p>-FIN -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>